A Story of Hurt, Love, and Music
by NaturalDivinity
Summary: This is a modern AU Sukaang story, with Zuko x Ty Lee, and Toph x Haru (if you don't like it then don't read it) Rated M for later chapters possible lemons later on. After a hard falling out with his girlfriend Katara and a surprise move to a small town in Maine can Aang put his life back together and can he find someone else to love. Please read and review, thanks! :)


**Hey everybody, really sorry that I have been so absent from writing recently, I've just been feeling pretty down about some stuff and lost motivation to write my stories that I had going, and I currently have lost all motivation to write Fairy Tail fanfictions, so I apologize to everyone who may be waiting for a new chapter on some of my stories, but it may not come, I'm hoping that eventually my inspiration will come back for Fairy Tail but it may not so if anybody wants to take over any of my Fairy Tail stories for an official re-release PM me and I'll hand over the reigns to you. Anyway I have been re watching the Avatar series recently and have found a lot of inspiration for writing again in Avatar and I'm going to try out an odd ship Sukaang, if you don't like this idea don't read it, this idea came to mind when I read Unlikely Love by SubjectDeltaBubz, one of my personal favorites on this site, and it got me thinking and I like the pairing, even though I'm still a Kataang shipper I really like Sukaang, so this a story about them. Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope you like this story.**

 **~NaturalDivintiy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...and probably never will XD**

 **See you at the bottom**

Aang laid on his bed with his bass plugged in as he picked _Are You Gonna be My Girl_ by _Jet_ he let the soothing rhythm fill his ears as he wondered what Katara, his girlfriend of two years w Aang couldn'tas up to, he decided to giver her a call so he unplugged his bass from the amp and stood it up in it's stand when he heard his adoptive fathers footsteps pad almost silently up the wooden steps to Aang's room.

He heard a little knock on the door, then it peeped open just a bit, "Aang," Gyatso lightly questioned.

Aang sighed as he lay back down on his bed searching in his covers for his phone, "Come in."

"Aang sit up we need to talk for a little bit," Aang could tell by the tone of Gyatso's voice that something important was about to be said, something important and a little _sad?_ Aang couldn't quite make out what it was but he sat up nonetheless.

"Aang there's no way to take away the pain and the bad timing of this but," Gyatso hesitated for a moment, "we're moving."

Aangs mouth turned down at the corners into a hurt frown, he didn't know why after all the years they had spent in San Francisco why they had to leave now.

"I know it's bad timing and we can have the discussion as to why we have to leave for later, but right now I think you owe it to your girlfriend to go tell her."

Aang nodded and then got up and was halfway out his door when he stopped, "Can I atleast know where we're moving?"

"A smaller town in Maine, called Scarborough." Gyatso said.

Aang mouthed a silent 'oh' and then he turned on his heel and continued down the stairs quickly throwing on his two tone grey and orange Vans and shutting the door as he left.

Gyatso sighed, "I don't know whether or not he'll be accepting, I just hope he can forgive me for the sudden move."

Gyatso silently padded downstairs as he began to make dinner for the night.

Aang breathed in the damp San Francisco air as he made his way through the city on his skateboard to a house a little bit away from where he lived, the house was a familiar sight to Aang as he had come to this house for nearly 18 years, and he had spent many nights there, including the day after his recent high school graduation, he cursed himself for thinking the thoughts as it would only make it harder, so he focused on the task at hand and was going through ways to tell her when he realized he was standing at her doorstep. He shook his head to clear his mind and lightly rapped at the door. He heard voices and frantic footsteps. Then the door opened to a disgruntled Katara.

"Oh Aang, I didn't know you were going to come by today, what are you doing here?" She seemed _off_ , but Aang shook it off.

"Can I come inside, I need to talk to you about something." Katara's eyes grew wide.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea," at that moment Aang heard a loud bang and the some low moans coming from inside the house. Aang looked with wide eyes at Katara then asked, "Katara, who else is in their?" He couldn't hold back the slight cracking in his voice.

Just then a guy walked up behind Katara, he was mostly naked except he had his underwear still on. Aang's eyes began to water as he slowly backed away from the house ' _No no she didn't do this, she wouldn't she couldn't...but she did'_ Aang thought to himself as he backed away from the house. He felt the tears fall as the scar from losing his parents so long ago ripped open and began to shatter his already frail heart all over again, he got on his skateboard and rode as fast as he could away from the house, the house that once harbored nothing but good, was now tainted with only bad. He heard Katara screaming his name as he rode away but he couldn't hear her, he didn't want to, he didn't want to understand, he just wanted to get away.

Aang was in his room for weeks he just sat there and played his bass, he played everyday until his fingers were bloody and raw. He just wanted to get his mind off Katara. He hadn't let anybody in, Gyatso had tried everyday for sometime but eventually just left Aang's plates at the foor and would knock to tell him his food was there. Gyatso decided to let Aang get over it on his own time. Katara had even tried coming to apologize but Aang had locked his door when he heard her voice. It had ended that way too as soon enough he found himself on the plane to Maine, and then eventually into the room of his new house. Until eventually Gyatso walked up to talk to him.

"Aang, I know you're hurt, but that's the past, you're about to go to go off to college and be on your own, at least go out and try to do something."

Aang just sighed and got up, he knew Gyatso was right, he couldn't just mope around all day wishing what had happened hadn't happened, he knew what she had done to him, and he didn't want to know why, but he couldn't just let it go, she was everything to him, he had loved her with all his heart but that wasn't enough apparently. Aang put on his Orange MGMT shirt and some brown jeans with his two tone Vans then grabbed his far too unused skateboard and went outside.

He heard Gyatso call to him as he shut the door, "Not too late!"

Aang sighed he didn't want to be outside, he planned just to ride around the city once before heading back home, but something caught his eyes. Atlantic Records Music Store, read the sign, he decided to go check if they had any strings for a bass guitar as he was running low and breaking strings after hours of playing at a time was becoming more and more common. he grabbed his skateboard and walked in, he looked around to see if anybody was there but it looked empty, "they must be on break." He sighed as he turned on his heel and began to walk out of the store before something caught his eye, an orange bass with a grey neck and orange tuning knobs, he gingerly lifted it off it's stand and realized it was plugged into an amp, he looked around one more time and switched the amp on, unknowingly to him waking up a napping employee in the break room. He began to lightly pick and then started playing some video game theme songs, he had gone through Legend of Zelda, Skyrim, and was currently doing Super Mario bros. when he heard a guitar start to play along with him. Aang's eyes shot towards the employees only door that he had noticed when he walked in, to see a boy around his age playing a jet black guitar with red strings. The boy looked up at Aang and smiled, "you just gonna stop in the middle of the song?" Aang grinned back at him and began to play and a few minutes later after playing through it again they both stopped and looked at each other. Then began laughing. Aang put down the bass and walked over to the boy who was putting away his guitar. "You're really good on the bass dude,' the boy said.

"You're not too bad at the guitar yourself man," Aang lightly prodded. They shared a quick laugh before the boy stuck out his fist.

"Zuko." Aang put his fist to the other boys and smiled.

"Aang."

Aang silently thanked the gods for making Gyatso send him outside. And he felt himself cheer up a little bit.

 _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it might be_ he thought to himself.

 **Thanks for reading and please review, just want feedback on the story. Aand don't worry I know that how it ended with Katara wasn't exactly clean but in later chapters there will be clarity and understanding they may become friends again but I don't know, tell me what you think. Anyway Thanks for reading, and please review, and favorite, and follow if you liked it cause there will be many more chapters. Thanks guys and girls, also don't forget to PM me if you want to take over any of my stories. See ya later**


End file.
